What For?
by Flash Foreward
Summary: A look at the relationship between Matt Parkman and Mohinder Suresh. How did it start? Where did it go? Warning: Slash.
1. For Molly

**A/N:** Just some semi-fluffy Matt/Mohinder stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes.

**What For?**

**One: For Molly**

"It has to _look_ realistic, Matt," he insisted. "We can't just claim to be a family and then live in separate houses."

"We could say we're separated," Matt replied, forcing thoughts of his ex-wife from his mind and focusing on the conversation at hand. Mohinder sighed, pointing at Matt with his fork as he responded.

"That only matters to the state," he said, waving his other hand towards a door that led out of the living room. "What about Molly?" Matt sighed and pushed his half-empty bowel away from him, his appetite gone.

"There _are_ fully functioning families with separated parents." Matt said. Mohinder shook his head.

"Stop projecting, Matt," he said. "What you want from your wife is different from what we have to do for Molly. We have to protect her. Besides, we're the two people she trusts the most."

"Mohinder…," Matt began, but trailed off when he saw their young foster child standing in the doorway Mohinder had been indicating earlier. "Hey, Molly," he said, forcing a smile. Mohinder tilted in his seat to see the girl pad across the room. She pulled out a chair and sat down, looking from one man to the other.

"Are you all right, Molly?" Mohinder asked, laying a hand on the girls back. She nodded, but then shook her head.

"Nightmares?" Matt asked, going to mimic Mohinder's movement, but finding his hand blocked by the other man's. Instead, he laid his hand on the back of her chair as she nodded slowly.

She stretched her arms out to Matt and he lifted her from the chair, holding her close as she rested her head on his shoulder, shivering. He patted her on the back, shushing her quietly and looking over at Mohinder.

"For Molly," he mouthed, Mohinder nodded, a grim smile on his face.


	2. For the World

**A/N:** Just some semi-fluffy Matt/Mohinder stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes.

**What For?**

**Two: For the World**

"We're getting a lot of weird looks, Mohinder," Matt muttered as they left the grocery store, the other man shrugged and shifted the bags in his arms as they neared their car.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "It isn't as though we're intruding on anyone." Matt walked a pace quicker and cut off Mohinder's steps.

"We're in America, Mohinder, there're some pretty harsh sentiments about people like…," he trailed off as an old woman and a young man walked past with their shopping cart, eyeing the two men. Mohinder sighed.

"Like 'us'?" he asked. "Need I remind you this is all for Molly?" Matt shook his head.

"Mohinder, you don't get it," he said. "We may not be purposefully intruding, but people do take specific offense to it nonetheless." Mohinder shook his head and stepped around Matt, expertly unlocking the trunk and opening it with one hand so he could set his bags inside.

"I understand perfectly, Matt," he said as the other man loaded his own bags. "The point is there are larger things at stake than our own safety. Besides, you can always pick out which ones are feeling hostile." With that, he slammed the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat, not waiting for Matt to get in the car before starting it.

"Things like what at stake?" Matt asked, buckling in as Mohinder backed out of the parking space.

"Like Molly, for one," Mohinder replied, stopping at a red light. "And the world."

Matt sighed, but said nothing more.


	3. For So Much More

**A/N:** Just some semi-fluffy Matt/Mohinder stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes.

**What For?**

**Three: For So Much More**

Neither man was sure when façade became fact, but it wasn't a sudden occurrence. It was over time, slowly. Through their faked relationship to give Molly a good home and their constant arguments and their pleasant moments, Matt Parkman and Mohinder Suresh grew closer and closer together.

It was late one night, long after Molly had been put to bed, when the two men found themselves silently addressing their relationship. Mohinder sat at the table with his laptop and some files, recording data and searching for more information; while Matt sat on the couch, relaxing as best he could.

"What are you thinking?" Matt asked, tilting his head up to look at Mohinder. The other man glanced up from his work, an eyebrow rising as he registered Matt's question.

"Shouldn't you know that?" he countered. Matt shrugged and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs and clasping his hands in front of him, his gaze glued somewhere behind Mohinder.

"I wanted to hear you say it," he said.

"I'm thinking…," Mohinder began, trailing off and shooting a quick glance at the door to Molly's room. He cleared his throat and began again, "I'm thinking about…us." Matt nodded.

"Me, too," he said.

"Do you…did you…?" Mohinder stammered, his usually calm exterior cast away by exhaustion and emotion. Matt shook his head and looked the other man in the eye.

"I'm learning," he said, "to control it."

"So, you don't…"

"No."

They stood at the same time, walking towards each other to meet at a place in between. And there they froze, eyes locked and bodies mere inches apart. Mohinder lifted a hand and placed it lightly on Matt's shoulder, leaning slowly closer to the other man.

"I…," Matt muttered, but a moment later their lips met and a thought rushed from his head. A shiver ran though his spine as Mohinder wrapped his arms around him, and he lifted his own arms to encircle the other man while his lips parted to allow Mohinder's questing tongue its entrance.

"I can't sleep," the small voice said, causing the men to jump apart. Matt felt the heat rising in his face as he and Mohinder turned to face their foster child. Molly, however, acted as though nothing had happened, walking over to them and reaching her arms up for Mohinder to lift her from the floor.

"Nightmares?" Matt asked, once his voice returned, patting her on the back despite his fingers brushing Mohinder's.

Molly nodded.


End file.
